Change of fate
by pingoo the god of randomness
Summary: One act can change a whole world, when a man appears out of nowhere and has no idea who he is he will be molded into the greatest being in the entire galaxy. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

Change of fate

Chapter 1

Fate is a confusing subject but no less important being, when fate decides that something needs to change it happens. So when fate decided that a man from another reality would be the bringer of that change, he plucked from his reality and dumped into another.

Gellbert Grindenwald was ordering his lieutenants to attack the ally's base at Normandy when he felt a huge wave of magic pass through the area, he thought that it was a trick but his curiosity got the better of him. As he followed the magic, a follower came up to him and bowed as she spoke "milord a boy has appeared the court yard, what are your commands?" Grindenwald instantly knew that this boy was the source of the wave he felt earlier.

He ordered that the boy be brought to him in his throne room. As he waited he thought about what he could do, as he was musing two guards brought in a boy of no less than sixteen years old. Then boy was unnaturally pale with midnight black hair, he wasn't scrawny but he wasn't overly buff but what really got his attention were the eyes that looked at him with confusion, they were a deep Violet.

The boy had no idea what was going on hr couldn't even remember who he was or where he came from. When the man on the throne in front of him spoke he instantly knew he should pay attention. "Don't you know who I am boy?" asked the man in deep voice. The boy shook his head slowly in answer before he felt an intense pain his head as if someone was trying to pull is brain out of him.

Grindenwald was impressed not many could withstand him, but from what he got from the boy was unsettling, he had no memory of anything but that only gave him a sick idea. He would mold the boy to be his apprentice and he would know everything and would be his legacy should the unthinkable happen and he was defeated. When he spoke again it was in a kind voice "well if you don't know who I am, I am Gellbert Grindenwald and I am your friend. You are no doubt confused but I am going to help through these difficult times"

And so on that day the world changed for better or for worse yet to be determined.


	2. Chapter 2

Change of fate

Chapter 2

Three years have passed since that day and the boy became more powerful under Grindenwald tutelage. He mastered everything from the purest of light magic to the darkest of dark magic and he forced to do it without a wand as Grindenwald had been insistent that he should rely on only himself and not a flimsy piece of wood. When the boy finally asked what he should be known as, Grindenwald smiled and said "Anubis" when asked why he mealy smiled and said that he would only understand in time. It was on one fateful night that Anubis's life was going to change again.

As Anubis entered his master's throne room, his eyes immediately fell upon a middle aged woman speaking with his master. When his master beckoned him over with his hand he walked over and knelt with his fist over his heart with his head bowed. As he did this he said "you summoned me master?"

When Grindenwald did not answer he looked up and was immediately pinned to a nearby wall by the middle aged woman who was smiling insanely at him.

"I have never felt such power as you have inside you, I am going to enjoy turning you" the woman said before she smiled again to reveal two large pointed teeth before she sank them into his neck. Anubis had never felt this much pain before but there was nothing he could as he was pinned, when he thought he was going to pass out from the loss of so much blood the woman bit her own wrist and shoved it into his mouth. Instincts that he didn't know he had took over and he drank, when he could drink no more he was released and was allowed to drop to the floor, when he looked up he saw his master smiling sadly at him before he spoke "I am sorry for the discomfort but you will thank me when you wake up later" and with that he passed out.

When Anubis came to he noticed that his violet eyes seemed to be glowing, he also noted that he had two draconic wings sprouting from his back. As he started to panic, the door to the room he was occupying opened and the woman from earlier entered with a pleased look on her face. "Ah your awake, good come with me" when she turned to leave the room she was immediately pinned against the wall by an extremely angry Anubis as he practically spat in her face as he spoke "what have you done to me you bitch!".

"I have turned you into a full blooded vampire by the order of Grindenwald, I must say that I am surprised by the amount of power you are exhibiting, normally a new blooded cant overpower their creator" she said with an unnerving glint in her eyes. When Anubis let her down from the wall from the wall she continued to speak "I like the wings but you are going to need to hide them, humans think we are demons when they see them, and the best way to do that is to think about retracting them into your body when you don't need to use them".

After Anubis managed to retract them he asked what he would have as a vampire to which she replied "immortality, wings and superior speed, strength and sight but we have weaknesses to sunlight" Anubis grumbled under his breath about how that wasn't a bad trade for his new gifts which made her smile. As the pair entered Grindenwald throne room they immediately knelt at his feet before the woman spoke "milord I have brought your apprentice, shall I begin to train him to use his new abilities?"

"Yes you may but first I would like to speak with my apprentice" Grindenwald said as he gestured for the woman to leave. When it was just Anubis and him, he spoke "I need you to understand that I do not regret doing this to you and neither should you because I need you to be my legacy after I'm gone" when Anubis began to say that would never come to pass he spoke "it is inevitable our forces are being pushed back and I will have to face Dumbledore eventually, but that is not important, I need you to survive and when I am defeated you will be the new head of house Grindenwald and continue my legacy bringing this world into a new world order" as he finished saying this he rose from his throne and walked up to his still kneeling apprentice and pulled him up until he was looking up to him, he had grown in the last few years as he was now six foot eight.

When Grindenwald spoke again it was in his usual commanding voice "I, Gellbert Grindenwald, relinquish any claim to the head of house Grindenwald and cede it to Anubis, so mote it be"

Anubis hesitated for only a second before he made up his mind "I, Anubis, accept the responsibility as head of house Grindenwald, so mote it be" a flash a light happened and Anubis felt a weight on his middle finger, when he looked he could see a ring with a crest on it, a basilisk with a phoenix behind it with its wings out stretched with words around the ring "An after homo non est nisi potential" Anubis found it fitting as he was a grey sorcerer, according to his master only he, his master and the old fool knew sorcery.

When Grindenwald was satisfied he sent his apprentice off to his new trainer to properly learn how to use his new abilities, while he prepared for his final confrontation with Dumbledore.

Four weeks later...

Anubis saw his master his go down and saw the look in his masters eyes and that made him determined to get vengeance for his master. As he turned to leave, a voice spoke from behind him which made his anger escalate "young man, what are doing here, this place is for..." he never got the chance as he saw the Anubis's eyes which were glowing with raw power.

"Do not speak to me Dumbledore or you will regret it" Anubis hissed at him with barely contained rage. "Know this Dumbledore, I will have revenge for what you did here" and with that he disapparated leaving behind a disturbed man.


	3. Chapter 3

Change of fate

Chapter 3

It had been two months since his master had fallen and now Anubis was in the US in a town called Hope, Idaho. He had been hiding here preparing for his revenge on Dumbledore when he noticed people started falling ill from a mysterious illness, he had tried to heal one of the people here but it did nothing and he died not an hour later. When he had fallen ill it had felt like something was trying to use legilimency on him, instinctively he brought up his mental shields and started to pick apart the invading entity, what he did not expect was for his body to start to change, as he fought of the entity his body changed completely right down to his genetics. His hands started changing from claws to huge blades to large shields to long whips, while his body morphed a thicker skin which covered everything including but his eyes, his sleek black wings also changed from weak looking into black muscular ones. But the one thing that caught the most attention was the dark purple lines that appeared all over his body which liked up at his eyes.

When Anubis destroyed the entity he noticed what happened to his body and the one thing that went through his body was "what the fuck?!" as he started to panic he was attacked by creature, for whatever that person was before was long gone. As he got ready to fight he though he needed a weapon of some sort as he thought magic wouldn't cut it for these creatures, his arms and hands morphed themselves into claws that were midnight black. Not about to kick a horse in the mouth, he lunged at the creature and tore apart the monstrosity in front of him. As he torn the creature apart he could feel a pull towards it, as he followed it the creature's body was absorbed by him, but what was really strange was a flash of memories poured into his head straight past his mental shields.

This monster in front of him was a result of a bio-weapons test? No that can't be, the humans couldn't of advanced this far could they? As he finished reviewing the memories he felt a pull of some kind leading to the hospital in the center of town, as he moved towards it he willed his body to go back to normal and to morph him a grey cloak with a hood over his head. As he followed the pull he could hear gun shots and what sounded as human military jargon but what got his attention was a woman screaming in pain. As he rushed to it he encountered more of the monsters but he just cut his way through them using his new powers and his magic, as he entered the corridor outside the room with the screaming, the screaming stopped suddenly. Anubis, fearing the worst, increased his speed to get to the woman, what he found would shake him to core and scar him for the rest of his life. A baby without its head while the teenage girl was dragged through outside door by a pair of men in black and wearing gas masks and man in a decorated uniform with his left arm missing directing them. Enraged by what he saw and knowing he could do nothing against all the tanks and soldiers outside he did the one thing that came to his mind. "I will find and I will slaughter everyone of these fuckers, this I promise to you Elizabeth" he spoke into her mind as he turned away to escape before these military goon destroyed this place as was likely to happen in these situations.

If he had waited one more second he would of saw the young girl look at him with loving eyes. As he quickly left the area he saw a lone soldier on his own having a fag, Anubis took a chance a consumed him and what made him even angrier. These people, Blackwatch, were responsible for what happened here. He vowed that day that he would bring this world under his control and make sure no atrocity like this ever happens again. As he was running from the area he his spotted by one of the scum and they open fire on him as one of them calls for back up "Blackcrown we have an infected over here but it's not like the others it AHHHH!" he never got to finish as Anubis tore apart all the soldiers there using his powers. "2-6 what is your status, what is your status dammit" yelled a man out of the dead soldier's radio, Anubis decided to have a little fun with them as he picked up the radio. "I am afraid your soldiers will be unavailable for the foreseeable future, human" Anubis spoke into the radio in his usual dark voice. "Know this, human, I will find every single one of you and I will end you for what you have done this day and I will be there to repay it hundred fold".

With that Anubis crushed the radio before leaving Hope behind him as he plotted on how to get justice for all the people murdered here for some sick persons curiosity on what Redlight would do.


	4. Chapter 4

Change of fate

Chapter 4

Anubis had came to Britain because he heard rumors of a new dark lord on the rise and murdering and other atrocities against the mundane born because they weren't worthy of having magic like the 'purebloods'. As Anubis considered himself a good man he had to put a stop to this before got back to dealing with Blackwatch. As Anubis walked in to Diagon alley he couldn't help but snort in disgust at how backward magical Britain was to the rest of the magical world, as he walked down the street he headed straight for Gringotts to open an account in case he ever needed to use money here. As he walked into gringotts he got a wide berth from the goblins, which seemed to be a little afraid of him for reasons unknown to him, as he arrived at the goblin at the account desk he spoke in fluent gobbledygook to the Goblin. "Greetings goblin, I am here to open an account here, will I be able to do that?" asked Anubis to the shocked goblin. "Yes, yes you can. What name shall we put it under and how much will you deposit into it?" asked the goblin in a polite voice.

Anubis put his hand with ring on his finger on the goblins desk and said in a amused voice "If you know which house this ring signifies then you would be wise to quiet about it and for the name, put it under Anubis as that is my name, I have no second name." The goblin nodded his headed quickly and immediately ordered a nearby goblin to set a high security vault for Anubis while he asked for the amount of money, he just dumped a bottomless bag on the goblins table which contained several billion Galleons in it as he walked away and in to Diagon alley.

When he left Gringotts he went Knockturn alley and sat in a pub as he listened on people's conversations for anything on this dark lord of theirs. Eventually he got a lead and that was the dark lord was looking for some child that was destined to destroy him, Anubis just snorted when he heard that part as he believed that you made your own destiny not what some prophecy says is. When he had heard all that he needed he left in search of the child that was to destroy him and mess with prophecy a bit.

Sixteen months later...

A figure appeared outside a small cottage, the man was clad in dark clothes with a cloak on him with the hood up as he walked towards the cottage. Before he could get any closer to the cottage another figure jumped at him clad in grey clothing with a grey cloak with the hood up also but the difference between the two was one was human the other was not. As Anubis descended upon Voldemort with his claws out, Voldemort fired of a reducto at him which Anubis swatted aside with his left claw but he did not have time to stop the killing curse from colliding with his chest. It felt as his he was being hit with a hundred crucios at once, but he ignored the pain and continued at his target that was looking at him with shock and fear. "How is this possible? Nothing can survive the killing curse! Nothing!" screamed Voldemort who tried backing away but was pinned against a nearby tree with his right claw. Anubis did not speak but instead decided to follow his instincts. Consume. As he did that Voldemort's spirit pulled itself from his body a whisked away before Anubis could stop him.

By now the potters were outside and staring at Anubis, Anubis tried to move but his body was too damaged he needed to regenerate his cells and from what he could tell that required for his body to shed the excess biomass. Before he did so he turned to the potters and collapsed, the potters watched in fascination as the young mans body changed from its current form to that of a new born baby. Lily was the first to approach and when she saw the baby sleeping, she immediately picked him up and held him. James came next to her and looked over the child, he was pale, black haired but what really caught his attention was the eyes as the baby awoke. They were the brightest Violet he had ever seen; when he turned to his wife he already knew what she was going to say. "James can we keep him, he defended us and defeated the dark lord at the cost of losing everything he was, it is the least we can do" Lily said as she held Anubis's tiny little hand.

James didn't need any convincing and he immediately apparated them to Gringotts and asked for adoption papers and an inheritance test, when there account manager came back with the papers and a knife for the child they immediately went to the inheritance test first. The goblin cut the baby's finger, which surprisingly didn't cry, and let the blood drop on to the paper.

Name: Anubis

Lordships: Grindenwald

That made the potters gasp as they were holding the lord of one most feared house in history, but what shocked him was what came next.

Heirships: Hufflepuff (blood), Ravenclaw (blood), Slytherin (conquest) and Le Fay (blood).

That shocked the potters even more, not only was this child the heir of three of the founders houses but was also the heir of the infamous Le Fay family that was said to be the only family Merlin couldn't beat. When the goblin said the child would receive his lordships on his tenth birthday they were shocked out of their stupor and simply nodded as they started to fill out the adoption forms and proceeded to take their new son to Dumbledore but they agreed to hide Anubis's titles and his abilities, all they would say was that he was a wizard that defeated but Voldemort but got changed back into a baby. When they arrived at Hogwarts they immediately went to the head masters office and waited for him to appear, when he did appear he was quite upset over something but immediately hid behind his grandfatherly mask. "Lily, James what are you doing here, it that harry he looks different" said Albus as he walked over to examine the baby but before he got within 10 feet of Anubis he was immediately flung against the wall on the opposite side of the room. When Albus got up he had a cross look on his face but decided to remain where he was a he spoke to the potters. "who is that child his magic does not feel like Harry's but the one thing they have in common is that they are extremely powerful but if I had to guess I would say that child is more powerful than me at the moment" Albus said in a bitter voice as he looked at the child. The potters looked at each other and nodded then they began to explain what they agreed to tell the headmaster about happened tonight.

When they finished they were surprised when Albus tried to tell them that he should look after the child but they refused saying he defended them from Voldemort the least they could do was look after him as he grew up in to a new man. They left the headmaster after they got fed up with his demands for the boy to be handed over to him, when they got home they noticed a scratch that was shaped in that of a lightning bolt over his left eye, when they cast a diagnostic charm on it came back empty which relieved them to no end. While it was empty when they found it did not mean it was always so, as soon as the foreign presence tried to latch onto Anubis's soul, he trapped it and tore it apart absorbed some of Voldemort's ability's like parseltongue, Anubis may have lost his adult form and it would take a long time for his body to return, sixteen years to be exact, but while he may have lost his form he still had his mind, memories and powers. He would wait and he would strike back at Dumbledore when the time was right for his master's revenge, then he would complete his masters missions and bring this world into a new world order.


	5. Chapter 5

Change of fate

Chapter 5

Ten year later...

Anubis woke up in his room at the potter residence to the sounds of a girl jumping on top of him and shaking him awake. "Wake up Nubi, mum and dad want you ready so that they can't take you to the goblins" Emily spoke in his ear softly; she had been born six months after Anubis was adopted by the potters. "I'm up Emily go and tell your mother and farther I will b down in a moment" answered Anubis as he got himself out of the bed, he was remarkably tall and well build for someone his age but that was only because he morphed his body to be like that because he liked how it reminded him of his old body. As he got was about to morph his clothing he noticed that Emily had not left and was staring at his chest with glassy eyed look on her face, when Anubis waved his hand in front of her face she blinked and blushed before she quickly rushed out of the room.

When Anubis came down the stairs he was dressed in his normal grey clothing with his cloak on with his hood pulled over his face, as he entered the dining area where he saw what he usually saw in the mornings. James was sitting at the head chair with a copy of the daily prophet in his hands while harry was eating his porridge at the left of him. Lily was moving towards him with a small smile on her face; Anubis noticed that Emily was looking at him from across her mother's shoulders with a small dreamy smile on her face as she looked at him. "Good morning Anubis, how are you today?" asked lily as she beckoned for him to follow him. "Anubis I know you are probably older than us mentally by a quite a bit but what I am about to talk to you about is quite a serious matter" lily said with a serious voice, as she led him into the kitchen.

"This wouldn't have to do with your daughter would it Mrs. Potter because I think you need to tell her about what is happening to her, I caught her staring this morning" said Anubis with a bit of amusement in his voice as he lent against the counter as lily got to work on some more coffee for them. Lily looked at him in the eye and that normally meant that it was not a laughing matter being discussed.

"What I am about to ask you is something that Emily desperately wants and James and me agree with it should you agree since you are an adult because of your headship of house Grindenwald. What we are asking you is..." she didn't get to finish what she had to say because Anubis beat her to it. "Marriage contract?" he asked in a quiet voice as he thought over the ramifications this might cause if he agreed or disagreed. Lily's nod of her head was all the confirmation Anubis needed before he sighed and looked out the window before he spoke again. "I would like to know the pros and cons for this agreement and why you want this to happen and I would like to hear it from her before we start anything" as he said this he could see lilies eyebrows crease a bit in concentration before she left the room to presumably get Emily, he only waited for a minute before lily walked in with an extremely nervous looking Emily as she smiled shyly at him before standing behind her mother. Anubis smiled at her innocence; it was refreshing from the amount of shit that has happened in his life like Blackwatch and Voldemort, when lily saw the small smile on Anubis's face her eyes light up with hope before he gently pushed her daughter in front of her.

"Emily I am going to ask you some questions that may embarrass you, okay?" Anubis asked in a kind voice as he looked at the young pretty girl in front of him, she had long, lush red hair like her mother, pale skin, long legs and the brightest emerald colored eyes he had ever seen. In short he was looking at a carbon copy of lily at her age.

"I...um...well...umm" stuttered Emily as she tried to speak without blushing and failed miserably. Anubis was a man, or boy in this case, of patience and he just smiled and helped her out a bit. "Okay I'm going to ask a question and all you need to do is nod or shake your head okay?" asked Anubis in a kind voice in the hopes of calming her down, which it seemed to do. "Okay, let's begin. Are you in love with me?" asked Anubis to which he got a nod in response, they continued like that for the next half an hour before he sent her away before turning to lily who was watching the whole event with great interest. "I can't find any deception in either of you and I can see the benefits we will both get from this... I accept Mrs Potter but you do realize that I want to look at the contract before I sign it" if lily could of jumped to the moon she would have done it with how happy she was.

Later that day Anubis was in a meeting with his vault manager, a shriveled goblin with beady eyes, who was about to inform him of his new lordships. "Milord, I am Blacktooth and I am your vault manger and am to inform you of your new holdings and titles. You are now head of houses Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Le Fay, this grants you a lot of political and economical power but I am afraid you will need a proxy to vote in wizagmont because you are not considered of age by the ministry. In addition to this is the betrothal contact between you and young miss potter who will be filling the position as head lady of house Grindenwald, she will be your first wife" said Blacktooth expecting a shocked expression but what he got instead was a raised eyebrow which said 'I already know that'. "as you are no doubt aware that you require multiple wives so that the lines can continue, I recommend both daughters of the Delacour and Greengrass families as they have massive influence in both here in Britain and France and they are in a bit of a financial crisis since the end of the war with He Who Must Not Be Named and have been looking for a ways of helping eased their problems and I think they will be open to marriage contracts with you and if you're worried on money, let me reassure you, you have enough money to buy Hogwarts twice and still have enough left to buy all the major businesses in Britain it think you have enough milord" said Blacktooth with a slight grin as he finished speaking.

Anubis was interested in the political ramifications of this and he thought it be wise to go with Blacktooth's suggestion. "Very well contact their houses and give them the offer and make sure they know who I am and what I am offering, am I clear?" asked Anubis in a dark voice, Blacktooth smiled and before he pulled out four small boxes.

Anubis immediately knew what they were and open them all, in front of him were four rings, two silver rings, one with an snake emblem on top and one with a raven on top, one gold ring, one with a badger emblem on top. But it was the midnight black ring with a dragons head with rubies for eyes that got Anubis's attention. Respectively they were the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Le Fay head of house rings, when he put them on Blacktooth spoke. "Milord Do you wish to create a banner for which your houses to be under". Anubis chose for a black Dragon with its wings extended with a violet background.

Anubis left his account manager to sort out sending the letters to the Delacour's and the Greengrasses; he went to meet the potters who were waiting for him to sign the contract. As he entered the Potters account managers office he was greeted by a smiling James who lead him over to a table with a piece of Parchment on it, Anubis looked at the parchment for a long time to make sure there were no hidden agreements or promises. When he was satisfied there were none he signed it, there was a flash of light and the contract into the potter vault were it would remain until the contract was fulfilled. With that they nodded to each other and left Gringotts to tell the others of what's happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Change of fate

Chapter 6

Anubis was working on his martial arts training and his sorcery he received to owls that landed in front of him as they patiently waited for him to finish his work out, when he finished he walked over to them and took the letters off them before he fed them a little treat before he went to his room to read them. When he got to his desk he opened the one with the Delacour crest first and proceeded to read it.

_Dear lord Hufflepuff and Le Fay_

_I, Jean Delacour, am interested by what you offer us in return for my daughter's hands in marriage. I personally am very reluctant but I want to make sure that my daughters have a stable and happy life and I am prepared to sign these contracts if you would meet me at my chateau at Paris on the __ 24th of November_

_I await your arrival with anticipation _

_Sincerely _

_Lord Delacour _

Anubis frowned at this but shrugged as he opened the Greengrasses letter.

_Dear lord Ravenclaw and Slytherin _

_I, Andrew Greengrass, have received your letter and we are, my wife and daughters, are honoured that you would consider my daughters for your wives and would be even more honored that you would join me and my family at are manor on the day you received this letter. Just say Pingy and tell my house elf that you will join us today._

_Sincerely _

_Lord Greengrass _

Anubis raised an eyebrow at the last part before he called the elf and said he would be joining his master in an hour's time, when he morphed his usual clothing on to his body he proceeded to find Lily and James. When he found them he spoke jumping them out of whatever they were doing. "I am leaving to go and meet with the Greengrasses now, I will be back in a short while" Anubis said as he looked at them before James spoke. "I would assume this has to do with filling the new positions your rings force you to fill" Anubis nodded at this before walking away.

When Anubis apparated outside the manors he had to give the Greengrasses ancestral home an approving nod before he walked up to the front door and knocked five times before he waited to be let in. He didn't have to wait long before a house elf let him in and lead him to a sitting room.

Andrew Greengrass was pacing as he waited for the young lord to arrive, when he got the letters he had been overjoyed at the prospect at his daughters marrying into a prestigious families before he remembered that his daughters were just ten and eight respectively, he didn't want to be the one to condemn them to a life of misery in order to fix their financial problems. Until he got a good idea of what this young man was like he would not sign anything. When a house elf informed him that his guest had arrived, he stopped pacing and faced the door as it opened as a young man entered. He was garbed in grey wizarding robes with violet sash across his stomach; he also wore a grey cloak with the hood down which revealed his stunning features. His face was aristocratic and his skin was very white for someone his age but what caught his attention was the glowing violet eyes as he looked Andrew over. Judging by the height of this boy he would put him around fourteen.

Andrew decided he be the one to start speaking first. "I welcome you to my home lord Slytherin and Ravenclaw, I am Andrew Greengrass and I believe we are here today to discuss my daughter's futures". When the boy spoke it spoke it sent his hairs on edge for it was far too deep for someone his age "I thank you for inviting me into your home, lord Greengrass. My name is Anubis and to make sure you are not confused with my age, this body is ten years old, technically I am forty six". When Andrew found out that piece of information he let his mouth drop in shock.

Anubis snorted internally at the man's display before continuing. "I believe that your wife and daughters should be here, for I believe they have a right in this decision as it is their lives we are talking about" This shocked the man out of his shock before ordering a nearby house elf to bring his wife and daughters to him. As they waited for them to arrive they told each other about themselves and the political situation, which intrigued Andrew to how this young boy could talk about politics that only few adults would comprehend.

When the living room door opened they stopped speaking and look at the new comers, Anubis was captivated by the three beauties in front of him. The older woman could pass for a twenty five year old, she was light skinned, had long blonde hair, long legs and sparkling blue eyes. The two young girls were more or less carbon copies of their mother except the younger one had deep brown eyes who obviously inherited that from her father. Anubis shook himself out of his stupor when the Andrew spoke again with a slight smirk at Anubis's reaction. "Anubis, may I introduce you to my wife, Jassamine and my two daughters, Daphne and Astoria" when their names were said they each curtsied to him with a short "milord". Andrew continued after a brief pause "they are ten and nine respectively".

Anubis got up and moved toward Daphne who was shifting nervously under his calculating eye, noticing this Anubis smiled at her in order to relieve the tension she was experiencing before speaking to her in a quiet voice. "You must be Daphne, tell me what do you think of the situation you and your sister are in?"

Daphne always expected for to be wedded off to one of the rich pureblooded heirs when she grew up but to wedded off to a lord Slytherin of all people made her very nervous, but when she saw him she thought she wouldn't have minded of being married to him but what he said made her shocked to the core. None of the pureblood boys ever treated anything more than a baby making machine, but for this boy to treat her as an equal and with respect made her feel extremely happy and she knew then and there she would want to be with him for the rest of her life as he was the only male apart from her father to make her feel special. "Honestly milord I am a bit nervous but I am eager for this arrangement to happen, as you just treated me like a person instead of object like most boys treat me" Daphne said with a smile as she looked into his beautiful glowing eyes as she leaned in and kissed him without thinking.

Anubis was shocked as were the other adults in the room but he could be bring himself to care as he returned it with as much passion he could give her, when he finally broke the kiss he looked at her to see she had a dreamy smile on her face and her eyes shone with a emotion he had not seen in a very long time.

Love

A coughing sound drew them back to reality as they both looked at an amused Andrew who was smiling at the pair of them as they tried to hide their blushes but fail. "Now I know you will be a good man for these Anubis as shown just now. If you want we can seal the contract now and we can then relax as you get to know your betrothed and inform them of your other betrothed" Andrew said as he pulled out a contract and quill for them to use.

Anubis nodded as he made his way over before he stopped and turned to Astoria with a concerned look on his face before he spoke to her. "What is your opinion on this, Astoria?" Astoria just smiled and said "I would like to be with you; how you treat my sister I couldn't find anyone better and I would like to married to someone like you and I think you are the one of your kind". Anubis hung his head at this as he thought about how he was the only one of his kind as he was vampire but ever since he got infected with Redlight, he no longer had to feed anymore and he still had all the benefits as a vampire without the disadvantages. Not to mention his new powers which literally made him the ultimate weapon.

Andrew noticed this and decided to ask "Anubis are you okay you seemed upset". Anubis just turned to them before he morphed his arms into his claws which earned a scream from Jassamine. "When she said that I was the only one of my kind she was more right than she could ever know and I felt that if I am to be betrothed to your daughters I felt that you deserved the truth" Anubis said as he morphed his arms back as he sat back down on the settee he had been sitting on earlier, it was completely silent for a few minutes before surprisingly Astoria came a sat on his lap and snuggled into him as she said "It doesn't matter to me if you are not human you are the only one for us" Daphne was nodding at her sisters words as she came and sat down next to him and snuggled into him as well.

Andrew Smiled at the display before speaking again "We don't mind if you are not human we will still like for this contract to happen for are daughters as they seemed to be rather attached to you already". Anubis smiled at this declaration before he pulled the contract over to him, read it over to make sure there was nothing that shouldn't be there and signed it with the familiar flash of light.

After that Anubis told them his life story and how he became as he was and asking them to teach their daughters occlumency because the old fool Dumbledore will surely use legilimency on them if he can find out information on him. When he got them to agree he pulled Daphne into another kiss and then hugging Astoria as she was still too young for these types of things before saying farewell and leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Change of fate

Chapter 7

One year later, Diagon alley

"Come along Harry we have to get you your robes for Hogwarts" said Anubis as he led Harry to Madam Malkin's to get Harry outfitted with his robes for their time at Hogwarts. "How come you don't need to get robes, Anubis?" asked Harry as he followed him through the bustling streets of Diagon Alley, as they entered the shop and Harry stepped onto the step for his fitting Anubis told him. "I am a lord Harry; magical Britain has different rules on what lords can do than they can do on the main land, which is basically nothing as the title lord on main land is just a honoree and hereditary title" answered Anubis as he waited for Harry to get outfitted. As soon as he finished speaking a voice drawled behind him. "You a lord, I don't believe you, you are just a boy" Anubis turned around and looked at the man behind him, he was middle aged, long blonde haired and had sneer on his face, Anubis didn't like him and decided to have some fun with him.

Faster than anyone could see he had the man pinned against a nearby wall while he growled at him "I am the lord of Five different houses and I will be treated with respect" while he shoved his hand out to show him all the head of house rings on his finger with the Le Fay ring above the Grindenwald on his middle finger. As the man paled when saw the rings he immediately tried to apologize before he was tossed out the door by Anubis who turned back to the people in the ship and spat "what!", which got them back to work quickly enough.

When Harry was done, Anubis paid for his things before leading towards the next store, when harry tried to reprimand him on being aggressive he immediately shut up when he saw the dangerous look on Anubis's face. The rest of the day past in a blur and Anubis soon found himself leading Harry back to the apparition point where he apparated them both of them home to the shock of the nearby adults who saw a child apparate himself and another away. When got to his room he sat on his bed and tried to calm down from the disrespect that pathetic human treated him with. When Anubis felt he had calmed down enough he went in search of James for some answers on whom that human was, Anubis found him in the study looking over a book of some sort smiling, when he noticed wasn't alone anymore he spoke "what can I do for you Anubis?". Anubis proceeded to tell him what happened today which resulted in James laughter. "Only you could do something like that to Lucius Malfoy and get away with it, oh I would have paid good money to see that", when James finally calmed down he proceeded to tell Anubis all he knew about the Malfoy including that Lucius was a death eater. When Anubis heard all he needed to know about Malfoy he went back to his room where he proceeded to get some rest.

One month later...

Anubis was waiting with the potters, waiting for his betrothed to arrive, while he was waiting he entertained himself by glaring at anyone who looked at him as a child and not a lord and a creature that could kill them all within seconds. When the Greengrasses arrived he moved over to meet with Emily by his side, he figured it be a good idea for his future wives to get acquainted with one another. When Anubis embraced both of the Greengrass daughters he began to speak "it is good to see you again you two, I would like to introduce you Emily Potter, the future lady Grindenwald". The girls looked at each other they started to talk to each other, which was a huge relief for him.

When it was time for him and Daphne to leave he did a thing which pleasantly surprised Emily and Astoria, he kissed them both before turning away and heading to the train with Daphne holding onto his arm. When he and Daphne were settled in a compartment on their own they began to relax in each other's arms, sadly this was to be ruined by the compartment opening and red head boy poking his head in. He rudely sat in the compartment without asking permission and proceeded to ask a question that really pissed Anubis off, "why are you holding a girl, dude that is disgusting..." he tried to finish what he saying before being held by the throat and being thrown out the compartment by a very angry Anubis. For the rest of the trip they had no more interruptions.

When the train pulled into Hogsmede, they preceded to the lake to get a boat across it. When they arrived outside the great hall a stern old woman was waiting for them, "Hello students, I am professor Mcgonagall and I am the deputy head mistress of this school. Now there are four houses of this school, there are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Do good work and obeying the school rules will earn you points, if you do not you will lose points, now get into two lines now". When they got into lines they followed the professor into the grand hall, the hall itself was packed with students who watched the new comers with interest, when the sorting hat finished its song the sorting preceded. As suspected Daphne got sorted into Slytherin but when it came to his sorting that got everything. "Le Fay, Anubis" he chose Le Fay for his stay at Hogwarts in order to avoid questions he'd rather not answer, as he proceeded to the hat every eye in the hall was on him as they knew only one person in England was called Anubis and that was the killer of Anubis. When the hat was lowered on to his head he heard a voice from his own head, "milord, I need you to lower your shields in order to...thank you, hmm a very peculiar mind you have my lord and the things you have seen would drive any normal man to insanity but there is...oh my I did not know you are the lord of three founder houses, there is no house for you. **Unsortable!**" the hat yelled out. The silence was so intense you could probably hear someone's breathing on the other side of the room; Anubis got up and put the hat on the stool before turning to face the headmaster with a smirk on his face as he spoke for the first time that night.

"I believe I know the problem Albus, I am the lord of three of the founder's houses and by a rule the founders made sure none of their descendants could be in a house, they have to remain neutral. Seeing as I am lord of Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff I can't be any house, but for simplicity, I am going to sit with the Slytherins" said Anubis before he turned to go to and sit with the Slytherins or more specifically Daphne. When he sat down he smirked at Daphne who was smirking as well at what happened.

When the sorting finished and the feast began everyone began to talk about how the killer of Voldemort could possibly want to be with a dark house, Harry was staring at Anubis while he shook his head at his antics. When Anubis felt a mental probe from someone he threw up his shields and sent back a very painful backlash, which resulted in a yelp of pain from the headmaster. As the headmaster tried to cover up his cry, he heard a voice inside his head. "I would not do that old man; I am the lord of three founder houses and by default, your employer. Now after the feast I want you to lead me to Lord Slytherins Chambers where I will be staying for my time at Hogwarts, understood?" When Albus looked at the Slytherin table he could see a pair of violet eyes looking at him coldly.

After the feast and he bid goodnight to Daphne before he followed the headmaster to his chambers, when they arrived he dismissed the headmaster with a flick of his hand before entering the rooms. What he saw was a dark room colored in dark greens and slivers, Anubis snorted in disgust at the colors before he willed his magic to change the room into something he liked. Where there was once silver and greens was now blacks and violet and the Banner of Slytherin all around the room changed to his faction's banner, when the magic finished the room was hardly recognizable even the fire place which had been burning bright green turned to a deep violet which illuminated the chamber. When Anubis sat on his bed a black oak bed with his banner for a blanket; he a smile at the rooms new appearance before he turned to looking over the wards of Hogwarts. What he found had angered him to no end, the anti-rape and dark artifact removal ward had been deactivated, for reasons unknown. When he felt the additional wards set up by the numerous headmasters since the time of the founders, he tore them apart as they stopped the main wards from functioning properly and he even found a hatred ward active, directed at the Slytherins. Instead of destroying this he changed its target to the headmaster and anyone who was to do evil acts within the grounds. When he was satisfied that everything was in order he proceeded to get some rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Change of fate

Chapter 8

The first weeks of term was a fairly easy and fun, because everyone was baffled at how he could do everything without a wand, but if there was one class that irritated him to no end was the potions master, Snape. He insisted on making everyone's lives hell and the way he taught was appalling, he made people who did not know the answers look like a idiot and took away points over minor mistakes that first years were bound to make. Anubis decided that he would be speaking with the old fool about this after term finished, but now he was getting ready to meet the Delacour's in Paris. When he morphed on is clothing he usually wore, he left his chambers to go and tell he was leaving for the day on important matters. When he arrived at the headmasters office he immediately barged in without permission, when he saw that the headmaster was having a meeting with the heads of houses he raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Albus, I will be leaving the grounds on important business, I will be back before sun down" as he turned to leave he heard the arrogant voice of Snape. "What makes you think he will allow that, boy?" Anubis just continued walking as he spoke "I am your boss and the one who pays you, so I would keep your mouth shut. Also Severus if you don't get your act together and stop being unfair in your treatment of people in other houses I will see to it you are replaced, good day".

When Anubis apparated outside of the Delacour's chateau he immediately made his way to the front door of the chateau, when he knocked on the door he was immediately let in by a smart looking elf before being led to a study of some kind.

Jean Delacour was a nervous man, a lord of two of the most powerful houses in the worldwas coming to see him to ask for his daughters hand in marriage, this was the opportunity of a life time not only would secure his daughters futures with a powerful man but it would solve the families financial crisis. When Tolly lead a young boy of around fourteen into the room, he could feel the raw power coming of this boy that he knew that agreeing to this contract would do great things for his house. "Good day, milord, I am Jean Delacour and I believe we are here today to discuss betrothal contracts for my two daughters to you" said Jean as he extended his hand to the young lord.

"Indeed we are lord Delacour, I am Anubis, lord Le Fay, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and" Anubis paused at the last title because he knew his old master was hated very much on the mainland, he decided since they were going to be family dafter the contract they might as well know. "Grindenwald, I know you must think why you should have anything to do with anyone baring the name Grindenwald, but hear me out. My former master, Gellbert Grindenwald was not the nicest of people and I do not defend him for whatever he did, I only bear the name Grindenwald because he gave me the title and made me the head of house so that the house would continue" Anubis finished as he watched lord Delacour relax and nod before speaking again.

"If you are confused on how I could know Grindenwald, it is due that my body was forced to de-age itself in order to keep itself alive after being hit with the killing curse while I took down Voldemort". After that he proceeded to tell him his life story, after he finished jean got up and walked to a wine rack before pulling out a bottle and pouring two glasses and returning to the settee and handing Anubis his glass before speaking. "From I have heard just now I can be certain of one thing, you will be good thing for my daughters and I know you will protect them a lot better than I ever could out in the world. If you wish to meet my daughters I can take you to Beauxbatons to meet them" at Anubis's nod they got up and apparated to Beauxbatons.

Fleur and Gabrielle were extremely nervous as they had been called to Madam Maxine's office because their father wanted to see them, as they entered Madam Maxine's office they were greeted by the sight of their father talking with a young man casually. The young man stiffened when he felt Fleur's allure but instead of turning into a gibbering mess, he instead turned to them and raised an eyebrow before speaking to them in French. "If you would _ma fleur _tone done your allure, it would be most appreciated" Fleur blushed at his compliment and wrestled in her allure, when she finally got it under control did the man speak again. "Now that is out of the way I may introduce myself, I am Anubis and if you agree to it _mes Fleurs_, your future betrothed" when Fleur and Gabrielle heard that her mouth fell open in shock.

Anubis smiled at their reaction, but when they saw that they blushed even harder. Deciding to have pity on them, he turned to Jean and said quickly in English "do you want to explain what is happening to them while I wait by the fire place?" When he nodded his head, Anubis made his way over to the fireplace where he proceeded to wait until they were finished. When he was called back over to the Delacour's he found to his surprise instead of hostility from Fleur, he found a look of curiosity in her crystal blue eyes. "My daughters have agreed to marry you if you can resist the full allure of a veela in order to prove that you won't be slobbering mess around them when they decide they want to bond themselves to you, is this acceptable?" asked Jean in a worried voice as he knew that most men couldn't control themselves when a veela lets go of her allure.

Anubis nodded his head in and braced himself for what was about to happen, when he felt nothing wrong he raised an eyebrow at Fleur who was looking at him with astonishment in her eyes as apparently she had expected to end up like her father, a deep crimson while desperately trying not to look at her. "I believe I have passed your test _ma jolie veela, _before we move on to signing the contracts I would like to know something. Do you wish to be bound to me or are you only agreeing because your father is telling you to?" asked Anubis as he held up his hand to halt Jeans protests.

Fleur was again shocked at how this boy, no man, would treat her so normally and not be a blubbering moron as most men were when they are around her. When she got over her shock she decided to respond to him frankly in French as she wasn't very good at English. "While I may not be very pleased with this arrangement, and Gabrielle probably feels the same" her sister gave a nod at this. " but I know that we will never have to hide who we are around you and that means a lot to us as we have lost all of our friends over what we are" by the end of this she was crying at the unfairness of it all.

Anubis decided there and then he would always make sure all his lovers would be happy and never have to suffer the ridicule of those around them for what they are, and when he saw her crying he did something that surprised Jean, he hugged her. Fleur had never been hugged by anyone outside before as men usually passed out when she touched them, and women wanted nothing to do with her as they saw her as a threat over their control of their boyfriends and husbands, as she leaned into the hug she found that she enjoyed it and snuggled her head into his shoulder. After she stopped crying she pulled away and kissed him right on the lips with all the passion she possessed as she knew he was the one for her as she knew he would always care for her and see her, not the veela.

When Anubis felt Fleur kiss him he felt a connection form itself between him and her, and he could see her life and thoughts flash through his head, as he managed to get control of this new information he looked at his new bonded and saw her smiling at him as she snuggled into. What she said confirmed his suspicions, "I love maître_" _as she said this he forced her to look at him as he looked at her with a kind look on his face. "You call no one master _mon amour" _as he said this Fleur's face brightened up as she kissed him again. When they broke again he was tugged at his arm by a very cute looking girl, she had silvery blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and her skin was pale as snow. In short, Anubis admitted he was very lucky to be betrothed to this girl for she was Gabrielle Delacour. When he broke away from Fleur to look at her sister he was immediately tackled by the small girl as she jumped into his arms as she kissed him right on his lips. Again his mind was flooded with thoughts and memories as she bonded herself to him.

After the bonding finished he looked into Gabrielle's eyes and saw only love with a hint of

Nervousness as she looked at him, when she looked like she was about to cry he kissed her again as he held her close to him. When they broke away they were immediately aware jean laughing his head off as he looked at them before he managed to get out "well I think we should just do the ceremony right now since they have bonded themselves to you from all the kissing I can see happening, and I'm not kidding marriage must happen with day of a bonding" he said with a very serious expression on his face. Anubis nodded his head as he knew of veela bonds and how they worked. He was shocked that he was going to married today but knew that if he didn't they would die and he would not let that happen, they were innocent and did not deserve it.

Three hours later...

"Do you, Gabrielle Marie Delacour and Fleur Ada Delacour, take Anubis Le Fay/Hufflepuff as your lawfully wedded husband" asked the priest as he watched the three of them closely. They were in the Delacour chateau as this was happening; Anubis was in formal skin, grey formal robes with his hood down with a violet sash across his belly. The girls were in white dresses with a violet sash going across their bellies as a sign of joining his house. As they spoke as one it brought Anubis back to reality, "we do". The priest nodded before speaking, "then by the power entrusted in me by god and magic, I pronounce you man and wives" when finished he spoke a spell under his breath before a white light happened and the two sisters felt a ring on their middle finger form, when the light disappeared they were greeted by polite applause from all the Delacour family and the Greengrasses and Potters, with his three other betrothed looked on with happiness in their eyes as well as hope, no doubt about their own wedding days when they will bound themselves to him for all eternity.


	9. Chapter 9

Change of fate

Chapter 9

The weeks at Hogwarts had been fairly boring for Anubis as he went through his lessons and scored the highest marks on all his tests, the only highlight of his day was spending time Daphne and the other girls as they talked over the mirrors James potter had shown him how to make. As things seemed to get more boring as time went on he decided it would be fun to go and explore the chamber of secrets and deal with Salazar's pet basilisk, the only reason he knew of it was because of tom riddles memories he absorbed before the blasted human got away from him. As he made his way to moaning myrtles bathroom he thought about what he was going to do after he dealt with the old man and Voldemort, he would probably go after Blackwatch, _and free the Elizabeth from those bastards_ he thought with his hands curling up into fists. When he arrived at the bathroom he noticed that myrtle was absent and shrugged before he hissed at the sinks to open, when they opened he jumped down the shaft and slid down until he reached a chamber filled with bones of small animals. As Anubis picked himself up from the floor and proceeded to the main gate to the chamber, he thought about how to deal with the basilisk. _Probably use my Redlight powers might get me a new ability as I heard that basilisk I fatal to almost everything_ he thought as he arrived at the gate, as it creaked open the chamber light up showing him the chamber in its full glory.

The chamber itself was very intimidating to the average human; luckily Anubis was anything but human, as he walked down the path towards the face of Salazar Slytherin's he morphed his arms into claws and heated them using his magic so that they could pass through solid steel with little difficulty. When he stopped at the face he spoke the words needed to open the gate for Salazar's monster to emerge, "_Speak to me_, Slytherin, _greatest of the Hogwarts Four". As the mouth opened and the monster slid out it turned its gaze onto him and hissed at him "who are? You are not the one who came before but I feel masters ring on you?" before it could continue with its questions, Anubis hissed at it angrily, "be quiet serpent and listen" when it remained silent he continued "now I am your new lord and I ask you this, are you going to attack me since I am not blood related to you master?" the great serpent just shook its head. "Good now do you have any young that I can use for a familiar, I wish to continue the tradition of the Slytherin family by having a basilisk as my familiar" the serpent looked at him for a moment before heading back into her den. Anubis only had wait a few moments before the serpent returned with an egg in its mouth which it gently set down in front of him, the egg was not very big, probably the size of his head, and it had no special highlights on it. _

_"This child has been waiting since the time of my master for her chosen master; I hope it will be you" the serpent said as it watched him place his hand on the egg. At first nothing happened but after a moment the egg began to shake as it cracked open, after a few minutes it exploded and their lay a small basilisk, the creature was midnight black and it was only a meter long and its eyes were shut no doubt from the sensitivity to the light around it. Anubis decided that in order for it to fully bond with him, he would need to be the first thing that it touches, as he put his hand on its head he hissed to gently "hello little one I am Anubis, your new master do you wish to bond with me?" when he looked up at the serpent looking at him very closely he felt something bite into his hand, when he looked at what it was he felt something connect with his mind and he realized that it was the baby serpent bonding with him, in order for the bond to be completed he willed some of his blood into the serpent and made it change the creature until it was nigh impossible to kill. When the bonding finished he looked at his new familiar and saw that her eyes were open and he had only smiled at what he saw, violet eyes met violet eyes. _

Meanwhile in the serpents body great changes were being made to her, for one the magic of her master was making her hide near impervious to magical attacks, but the Redlight oh the Redlight was making the most drastic of changes. Her hide thickened until it was as hard as diamond but as flexible as before, her teeth grew sharper and her venom turned acidic and she grew a gland that allowed her to spray it at her masters enemies, her senses improved drastically and she developed at heat vision. Her basilisk stare sadly changed so that it could only petrify her enemies and last but not least she developed the ability to adapt her body to any situation, including changing her body to that of a female human or growing wing's. As she was thinking about all the things that had happened to her she barely heard her master say "what is your name my young friend?"

As Anubis looked at his familiar he could feel her thinking very hard, _probably trying to find her name no doubt_ he thought dryly, when he heard hiss again he was brought out of his musings. "Asha master, my name is Asha". Anubis nodded his head and held his arm out for to slither onto, when she was settled on his shoulder he turned back to the great serpent and hissed "from now on you are allowed to roam the forest, but keep away from humans I do not want to hear of any deaths, understand? Also I want you to disregard anyone else that comes down he and orders you to do something, if this happens you will come and find me" when she nodded he turned to leave when he got an idea. With the venom from Asha's bite he could probably make some sort of weapon with it, as he willed his body to create this weapon he could feel his right arm changing before it stopped. What had been his right arm was now a midnight black claw of sorts, his elbow was a tube with blades running along the side of it while the rest of his arm was covered with small skull white spikes, probably the size of an adult thumb. Deciding to try it out he aimed his arm at one of the statues and fired, a spike from his upper arm was sucked into his arm and launched out of his arm with a purple substance coated on it. _Most likely the venom _he thought with some mirth as he stared at his new weapon proudly, after inspecting it for a moment he left with his new familiar ready to face the rest of the year knowing he had one less problem to deal with.


	10. Announcement

Dear anyone who reads this story I am sorry to announce that this story is being abandoned. Reasons for this are that I don't like how it's going. Do not despair a re-write is being written and will be up soon.


End file.
